Valeera Aelorothi
''Common Statistics Title: Demonmistress Race: Fey'ri Age: 121 Height: 4’9” Weight: 96 lbs Hair: Pale Blonde. Skin Tone: Light Bronze Skin Texture: Silky smooth Eye Color: Brilliant emerald green. Her eyes glow brightly when angry or she access her demonic heritage. Accent: Noble sun elven Recognizable Features: In fey'ri form, Valeera has large, leathery wings, two upwards rising horns on her head, four small fangs in her front teeth and elongated finger nails. Commonly Spoken Languages: Chondathan, Common, Draconic, Elven, Abyssal Left or Right Handed: Right handed Deity: Graz'zt. Though not a true deity, Valeera is an avid cultist of the Dark Prince. She also pays lip service to Sharess. Class: Sorceress Alignment: Chaotic Evil Relatives: House Aelorothi Fey'ri (most dead or in hiding) ''Ability Scores Strength (9): Due to her inbred heritage and her succubus blood, Valeera is extremely weak when it comes to physical power. She therefore would much rather talk her way out of situations than fight...or better yet, have someone else fight for her. Dexterity (13): Valeera is graceful when she moves and quicker than some others, her grace is more seduction related than for the quickness of combat. Constituion (9): Also due to her inbred heritage and succubus blood, Valeera's resiliance is light to non-existant. She's as light as a feather and can easily be brought down in close combat, which, out of necessity, she avoids at all costs. She may be and appear weak, but this frailness also adds to sensuality and seduction. The fey'ri considers it a good trade of. Intelligence (15): One of her greatest assets is her quick thinking mind. Valeera is constantly scheming, coming up with new ideas and pland to serve her dread demon lord. Wisdom (10): Although thoughtful, Valeera's mind is often distracted with thoughts, sensual pleasures and the chaos of her heritage. However, she can be observant when she wishes to be. Charisma (20): Valeera's main strength is her fierey, seductive charisma. Thanks in part to her succubus heritage, she is extremely beautiful and stands out easily in a crowd. ''Statistics Female Fey'ri Sorcerer 13 CE Medium humanoid Init +1; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; lowlight vision 60 ft Languages Abyssal, Chondathan, Common, Draconic, Elven AC 15 hp 44 Resist fire resistance 10 Fort +3, Ref +8, Will +8; +2 against posion, electricity and enchantment Speed 40 ft. (40 ft flying) Melee Demon's Caress +6/+1 (1d4 negative energy) Base Atk +6 Frequent Combat Gear wand of domination, wand of missiles, wand of lighting, potion of cure moderate wounds (10) Sorcerer Spells Known (CL 13th): 6th - 4/day - chain lighting, protection from magic energy 5th - ''6/day - dominate person, firebrand, lesser spell mantle 4th - 10/day - beltryn's burning blood, dimenson door, evard's black tentacles, improved invisibility 3rd - 8/day - curse of the putrid husk, dispel magic, fireball, magic circle against alignment 2nd - 8/day - darkness, endurance, melf's acid arrow, see invisibility, shriveling 1st - 8/day - bestow wound, charm person, chromatic orb, expedious retreat, mage armor 0 - 6/day - acid splash, daze, eletric jolt, flare, light, ray of frost, resistance Spell-Like Abilities charm person 1/day, claudiance/clarvoiance 1/day, darkness 1/day, enveration 1/day, planar binding 1/day Abilities (With Items) Str 11, Dex 18, Con 9, Int 17, Wis 10, Cha 30 SQ alter self, damage reduction 10/+1, familiar (Gral, Quasit demon), immunity to sleep Feats Courteous Magocracy, Craft Rod, Craft Wonderous Item, Simple Weapon Proficency, Toughness, Weapon Proficency (Longsword), Weapon Proficency (Longbow), Thrall to Demon Skills (With Items) Appraise +3, Bluff +25, Disguise +8, Intimidate +8, Knowledge (Arcana) +11, Knowledge (The Planes) +20, Lore +10, Persuade, +23, Spellcraft +20 Carried Possessions combat gear plus "demonweave rainment" (robes, boots, gloves, belt, cloak), necklace "dark beauty", lesser ring of power, ring of health and mind, ring of protection +2, superior rod of negation ''General Character Information Valeera is stunningly beautiful and seductive. She uses her body, charms and charisma to full advantage, and is quite skilled at deception and persuasion. She is generally self-centred, though often appears helpful, but it is in the end, for her own gains. She is young, even for a fey'ri, having been born to a decendant house, rather than having been freed from centuries of imprisonment. Valeera holds little of the stigma of hatred and revenge towards other elves, simply seeing all other creatures as playthings for her own goals. Valeera is facinated by her demonic heritage, and is likely to offer herself up to a demon and do its bidding with feverish zealotry. This only increases if that demon is a messenger of her lord Graz'zt. In battle, Valeera likes others to do the fighting for her, either her familiar, summoned creatures or allies. She'll aid with spells and wands when truly necessary. She much perfers to let others waste their strength in battle, partly due to her frail body, but mostly due to the fact she -always- wants to be on top. ''Appearance Foremost, the fey’ri is extremely beautiful. Standing at a mere 4’9”, she is quite small for an elf. Her features are delicate, a sign of this beauty and the result of centuries of inbreeding. Her hair is a silky blonde and her skin is a light, if almost pale, bronze of her sun elven heritage. No mark or blemish is present on her skin, and her womanly features are small, but incredibly alluring to the eyes. The only signs of her demonic heritage are the vast, leathery wings that unfold from her back, two horns that project from her silky hair, elongated finger nails and two small fangs. Some of the Aelorothi describe her as a succubus instead of a fey’ri, for she seems to embody the very look of those tempting demons. One noticeable feature she has is her green eyes. Though normally they are simply a brilliant emerald, when she becomes angry or focuses intently on her demonic power, they glow a brightly. Valeera’s own flirtatious nature and dogma of Graz’zt ensures she wears little or no clothing, using the beauty of her body to full advantage. Though these clothes may be revealing, they are almost always noble elven in nature, as befits her arrogant sun elf ancestry. In her elf and fey'ri forms, she takes her elf form, she usually wears beautiful, and revealing, red elven cloth, revealing as much as she can get away with in society. ''Personality Valeera is in a word, seductive. Everything about her is tempting, enticing and playful. She uses her body, charms and charisma to full advantage, preferring to get what she wants by subterfuge instead of by combat. The fey’ri has an avid, almost insatiable appetite for the flesh, using this to her advantage at every opportunity. She is chaotic in the extreme, and her flighty nature makes her unpredictable, and she is prone to sudden acts of cruelty or rage at a moments notice, but she seems to instantly return to her tempting self when her rage is sated. Despite this, Valeera is quite patient and calculating, another aspect of her succubus heritage. Although she does not have infinite patience, she is capable of keeping herself in check…for a time. She takes great strains to appear quite helpful and kind to others, reinforcing her deceptions. As befits her succubus heritage and choice of lord, Valeera detests clothing, though wears suitably revealing, yet elegant and noble elven cloth. However, she always wears some kind of loincloth with no covering underneath, regardless of the circumstances, which often reveals her womanhood underneath. She takes great delight in flaunting herself this way. Although flirtaious, Valeera does still exude a sense of nobility of her high sun elf heritage. Her clothing reveals this in a way, but her personality and body movement does as well. She uses elequant, long-winded sentences, and she enjoys drinking only the finest quality elven wines, such as Evermead, from an extremely expensive silver goblet. ''Background Valeera was born in 1254, to the fey’ri descendant House Aelorothi. These demonic-spawned elves were one of the few houses of original fey’ri that survived the course of the long centuries, free from imprisonment unlike the rest of their kin. Valeera grew up much like the other fey’ri of the house. She was taught the superiority of sun-elven and fey’ri nobility, the strength of her demonic heritage and how to harness the sorceress powers that flowed through her veins. However, Valeera was a restless young elf during her childhood. Due to the secrecy and vulnerability of the small house, only adults were ever allowed to venture out beyond the safety of their home. Valeera chaffed at this constantly, but in truth, found herself quite busy in her childhood. Valeera was constantly pursued by the male members of her family, and she had an insatiable appetite for the pleasures of the flesh. As she grew, her natural sorceresses’ abilities blossomed, only strengthened by her powerful personality. Her charm, charisma, and seemingly natural manipulation was rooted in a more pronounced succubus heritage, and it made her a great prospective fey’ri once she fully matured. As she studied the art, releasing it from within her demonic heritage, Valeera came across one of the many dark tomes of forbidden lore normally kept by the fey’ri. Inside, she found some detail of the demon lord Graz’zt. Patron of seduction, tyranny and despotism, Valeera found the Dark Prince echoed her own sexual passions and leadership ambitions. She instantly became fascinated with the demon lord, looking for any information on his teachings and roads to power. In 1639, Hellgate Keep was destroyed by the Harpers, who unknowingly released the three remaining half-fiends of House Dlardrageth. In the following year, their leader, Sarya Dlardrageth, freed other fey’ri trapped in stasis prisons, and gathered to her the remains of the descendant houses who had survived, the most notable being Aelorothi and Floshin, and took them to a hidden lair, the old elven ruin Lothen of the Silver Spires in the High Forest. Sarya had many plans for the fey’ri, but one of the most important was to ensure she had their complete loyalty. Thus, she forbade any of her children from dabbling too deeply in the roots of their demonic power, especially where demon lords were considered. Sarya feared possible decention, as the fey’ri could split into camps, each favoring a specific lord. Many such demon princes are at odds with one another, which she knew would destroy the fey’ri, and thus, her own control over them. Although her access to Graz’zt’s lore was denied, Valeera quietly and secretly disobeyed Sarya. Using a simple, but modified rite of familiar creation, she summoned herself a quasit that served Graz’zt, to replace her bat familiar. The quasit, named Gral, began instructing her on the Dark Prince’s lore and tenants. With the fey’ri all gathered together, Valeera was approached by many suitors of the other fey’ri houses, and she used them for her pleasure at her whims. However, with the influx of fey’ri, house Aelorothi loosened the restrictions on its children, and allowed some of them to venture into the wider world. Valeera jumped at the chance, wishing to explore the world beyond what she knew, and interact with the various “lesser” races of Faerun. She traveled to Everlund, under her racial shape-changing skills, ordered by her elders to gather information about this mixed-racial city. She learned much about the current state of Faerun, and its most dominate species: humans. Valeera also learned of a perfect cover for her lustful nature. She found a temple to the human goddess Sharess, and revelled in the hedonist sensations. By posing as a worshiper of the lady of pleasures, she could easily mold her own teachings of Graz’zt into that of an established faith…the perfect cover. Gral was constantly by her side, and used his natural shape-changing abilities to turn himself into a panther. The faithful of Sharess held cats in high esteem, and Valeera’s “ownership” of Gral helped her in gaining more acceptance with the clergy. After placing herself as one of the active “faithful” of Sharess, Valeera joined a small adventuring party, made up of young humans, an elf and a dwarf just starting their adventuring careers. She jourined with them, battling creatures and aquiring a small fortune, although none ever found out her true nature. It was during this time, she found herself recalled to Lothen, just as a bloody fey’ri civil war erupted. Sarya, for all her power and malice, focused too heavily on revenge against the elves from generations past. The anger she felt for the surface elves proved to be her undoing. Another of her family, someone Valeera never heard of, slayed the demon queen outright and declared himself leader of the fey'ri. With the fey'ri leadership in chaos, it was that point Valeera choose to make her own escape. She much preferred a life of her own choosing, looking to find out more about Graz’zt and make herself recognized in his dark glory. Although young, Valeera knew the fey'ri were self-destructive in nature, and their houses could never truly win the test of time. Sooner or later, their ire would get the better of them and they would fall. She used her flight to put as much distance as possible between herself and the fey'ri as she could. It was a long journey, and she flied mostly at night, she eventually made her way to old Cormanthor to find her fortunes and pleasures there. ''Recent Activities Early Activities Since arriving in Cormanthor, Valeera (in elf form) has mostly stayed near the dwarven dig site, a haven for adventurers, heroes and villains. Gral is ever-present with her, still assuming his panther form, as not to alarm others quite yet. The fey’ri explored the dwarven ruins thoroughly, obtaining all kinds of magical wands that she uses frequently and to devastating effect. Her sorceress abilities have grown since she has arrived in the Moonsea, and she has become much more confident in her battle magic. As long as she can coerce others (with her charm, that shouldn’t be a problem), she plans on venturing further a field, looking for environs harbouring great amounts of treasure. Valeera has developed by leaps and bounds...she has become a Thrall of the Dark Prince, mastered a large amount of arcane magic, and has intituted corruption in several places. She's made contact with one of Graz'zt's succubi, Y'ven, who has helped her on the path towards the demonic. Most noteably, the demonmistress has traveled to the Abyss and created a potent magical rod from the essence of a minor demon lord. While the rod is low powered at this time, further enchantments will make it mighty indeed. Valeera has also learned that a very small cult of Graz'zt already exists within Yulash, lead by Tom of the brothel/bar Old Toms. She has all but joined the cult, making plans for expanding it and fully finding out how the Cult of Graz'zt played a roll in Yulash's journey to the Abyss...and how to do so again. Using her skill, charm and seduction, the fey'ri had also managed to become an "apprentice" of the renouned mage Soran Harken, gaining access to his tower and the magical lore stored there. Shortly after, Soran disappeared, never to return. Valeera waited several months just in case, after no signs of him, she took full possession of his tower, remodeling the inside to an elven look, and calling it "The Tower of Arcane Delights." Current Activities Recently, Valeera's influence extends into various regions, and she has more active plans then she can readily keep track of. Contacts have been made from a variety of individuals from all walks of life, although she is heavily focusing on obtaining a foothold in nearby Yulash. She has also moved the majority of the cult to her tower, and has summoned several demons to permanently staff it. Valeera is also in process of corrupting several individuals, who would greatly add to her goals. ''Goals Valeera's wants to expand her own sorceress abilities, devote herself fully to Graz’zt, eventually creating a cult or army she can use in his name...and find people to play with and use along the way. Valeera’s current plans are varied, perhaps too many to list. However, first and foremost is her corruption of the moon elf Olywyn to serving Graz'zt. This goal has almost been reached, for the elf needs one final push before she falls fully into darkness. The fey'ri also plans to continue to improve her rod Demon's Caress with new enchantments and abilities, although such things take time and resources. She believes some of those resources can be found in magical libraries, and thus has wormed her way into the tower of Soran Harken, using her charm and grace to be granted access to its vaults. Perhaps her most lofty goal is to embrace more of her demonic heritage. She has two goals in this regard, the first is to be able to summon more demons to serve her. The fey'ri isn't content with simple summoning spells...she wants the demons bound to her personally. A larger, more difficult goal is, Valeera hopes to one day turn herself into either a half-fiend or a full succubus, becoming one with Graz'zt in body, mind and soul. She has aquired a useful book in this regard, hinting on various transformation rituals. The fey'ri is patient, however, and will only embark on this task when she knows she will not fail. ''Demons Gral Gral appears unassuming for a quasit, his dark green skin covered in warty bumps, his eyes glowing red with malice. His voice is high and winy, and like most demons of his kind, he is a coward at heart. Gral has been with Valeera since she first discovered Graz'zt's lore when she still lived with House Aelorothi in the High Forest. Called originally to replace her bat familiar, Gral has served his mistress by instructing her in Graz'zt's tenants and demonic lore. In his early days, Gral disguised himself as a large, jet black panther with blood red eyes, and was instrumental in Valeera's infilitration of Everlund's church of Sharess. More recently, the quasit has begun to serve as Valeera's scout, spying on the movements and conversations of various adventurers and people the fey'ri finds important enough to keep track of, which delights the demon to no end. When not serving his mistress, Gral spends his time fluttering about Azzagrat in the Abyss. Male Quasit CE Small outsider Init +1; Senses darkvision 60 ft Languages Abyssal, Common AC 16 hp 45 Resist acid resistance 10, cold resistance 10, fire resistance 10 Fort +7, Ref +11, Will +9 Speed 40 ft. (40 ft flying) Melee claw 1d4 +posion Base Atk +16/+11/+6 Abilities Str 10, Dex 17, Con 8, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 10 Spell-Like Abilities invisbility 1/day SQ alternate form (panther), damage reduction 10/+1, immunity: electricity, immunity: posion, spell resistance 14 Feats Dodge, Weapon Finese Skills Hide +19, Listen +17, Move Silently +19, Search +16, Spot +17 Y'ven Although Gral has been with her longer, Valeera considers Y'ven her favorite demon, for she is also her lover and consort. The succubus first encountered Valeera in the ruins of Elinar, having been dispatched by Graz'zt to "officially" welcome her into the faithful. The fey'ri felt humbled and lusted after this succubus, who only reinforced her superiority at the time. Y'ven gave Valeera the task of finding an appropriate sacrifice if she wanted to fully devot herself to the Dark Prince. After a time, the Demonmistress found a wandering mage, intercepted him outside of Trader's Bay, using her charm and seduction to not only lay him and sacrifice him in the appropriate manner, but also take some of his potent lore books as well. With her succcess, Y'ven gave Valeera her "blessing" as a Thrall of Graz'zt. Later, Y'ven returned to Valeera, needing her assistance against two minor, but rival demon lords of Graz'zt. The succubus planeshifted the fey'ri to Panzuia, the first layer of the Abyss, where she was able to again use her seduction and charm to incapasitate one minor lord, while stealing an artifact to asorb the essence of another. This was the birth of her rod Demon's Caress. Thanks to her devotion to Graz'zt, one of the Dark Prince's lieutenants, the tiefling Rule of Three, used his power to further bring out her demonic blood. Now, Valeera is capable of calling Y'ven to her, in a similar manner demons can summon others of their kind. Female Succubus Rogue 5 CE Medium outsider Init +5; Senses darkvision 60 ft Languages Abyssal, Common AC 24 hp 57 Resist acid resistance 10, cold resistance 10, fire resistance 10 Fort +8, Ref +13, Will +7 Speed 40 ft. (40 ft flying) Melee claw 1d8 +3 +energy drain Base Atk +11/+6 Abilities Str 16, Dex 20, Con 16, Int 16, Wis 14, Cha 20 Spell-Like Abilities bestow curse 2/day, evard's black tentacles 2/day, haste 1/day, lighting bolt 2/day, vampiric touch 2/day SQ alter self, damage reduction 10/+1, immunity: electricity, immunity: posion, spell resistance 12 Feats Cleave, Dodge, Mobility, Sneak Attack +3d6 Skills Bluff +5, Concentration +10, Disguise +5, Hide +12, Listen +18, Move Silently +12, Persuade, +5, Search +12, Spot +18 OOC) Information Playing Status: Active Current Character Level: 13 Sorceress Current Character Alignment: Chaotic Evil Perfect Alignment Title: Time spent in Myth Drannor: Six months Category:PC